Moondance
by Wolf Of The darkened Skies
Summary: Cloud holds a dark secret, Leon wants to know what. As Leon watches Cloud disappear for his safety Leon begins to get suspicious. To get anywhere close to the secret however, Leon has to find out FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! RATED M TO BE SAFE! XD complete!
1. Chapter 1

Okay... I am SO sorry to announce to those people who loved, not many I guess, that dance with devil has now become nothing more than a mere story. Nothing more than something in a trash can. Well, that's what it is. The story has been deleted. Reason? Because it started to make no sense what's so ever. Anyway, to probably make up for the loss, this is another wolf story :D I LOVE WOLVES! If you haven't gathered, anyway enough of me.

Summery – Cloud holds a dark secret, Leon wants to know what. As Leon watches Cloud disappear for his safety Leon begins to get suspicious. To get anywhere close to the secret however, Leon has to find out the secrets of the loup garoux, the words Cloud had left him to discover. But can he find out before somebody else gets to Cloud?

Disclaimer – I don't own kingdom hearts.

This shifts from Leons to Clouds' point of view. Maybe from another's but I'm going on. The loup garoux is a special group in a movie called blood & chocolate, it's an awesome film. Anyway, I'm making a few changes to them. ENJOY!

Clouds POV

Have you ever heard of the Loup Garoux? No? A group of pure blood humans, Loup Garoux will be known to be killed in an instant. They are shape shifters, able to transform from human into pure blooded wolves. Hunted and killed for their fur, some even sent to freak shows and tortured to perform till death. Many were slaughtered for no reason. Why do I speak of the loup garoux? Why mention it now? Because I'm the last of them all, they have been believed to extinct. But not yet, I am their last remaining hope, I am the star that brings hope, I am the full moon on a clear night. But, with the rumours of me, the last of them all, still being alive, I might be the light... that will go out.

I watched as Leon slept quietly. I always felt at peace, as I watched his chest rise and fall. Four months, four months we have been going out. But I still haven't told him. Probably never will. That long flowing dark brown hair in disarray and his storm like eyes hidden from the world. I smiled softly, yes a true smile, and rubbed his cheek. He groaned and opened his sleepy eyes. He turned to me and smiled back. "Morning." He whispered and yawned. "Good morning." I said as I stretched out across the bed. He sat up and his back showed the many battles he had been through. Scars littered his back, but it wasn't as bad as mine. Brutal scars from bloody battles made my body look I have been run over too many times. But Leon seems to like it, he's weird, and everything else about me.

After breakfast, Leon and I went to buy some supplies for Aerith. As we walked back, arms full of groceries and healing potions, we spotted the small group holding guns and silver. I shivered, Leon didn't notice thankfully, but one man did. A tall skinny person with long shoulder length hair as dark as ebony. He stared at me and a stared back, both staring so dark that it would probably make the sun go out. Leon stared at me and dragged me away, the tall man turning back to the group leader.

Leon stared at me as I kept my eyes trained to the ground. "What was that about?" he asked, he should know that I hate silver. I had told him that I hated silver because of my darkness, partially true. "They were holding silver, that man noticed my disgust. Probably thinks those silly thoughts." I mumbled. He sat back against the opposite sofa, doubtful that I was telling the truth. "Whatever." He said, as he normally does. I stood up and walked to our room, I knew he was staring into my back.

I looked out the window, the group was heading out towards the crystal fissure. The tall man looked up and grinned in secret. His eyes glowed red and I knew instantly that he had his eyes on me, watching me and wanting to kill me. Those red eyes belong to people that hunted the loup garoux, who will not rest until all are found. I wanted to know who started this silly rumour. Well, it wasn't a rumour. He turned back and marched onwards. I sighed heavily and looked at the buster blade. "Maybe it's time that I ran free."

Leon watched me pack quietly, I knew he detested it. "So, you think this man is after you for the wrong reason? And for that you're going?" I nodded solemnly, holding my small bag of potions, something to get rid of silver (A/N: I do not know what the thing is called again. Ah well I'll find out) and some sort of food to make sure Leon didn't get suspicious. I grabbed the buster blade and leaned it against the bed. I walked over and gave him a small cuddle, I needed one once in a while as well, and kissed his jaw. "I give you two words. This is something you MUST keep quiet about." He nodded as he held on tight to me. I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "loup garoux." I stood back after giving him a small kiss and turned around, walking out and leaving Leon, leaving him a clue to my dark secret.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now. New chapter coming soon. Sorry to everyone who possibly enjoyed dance with the devil but I gave up. What I've done is still going and might end soon. I dunno. My hand's better now and the boy I attacked, will never say sorry to might I add, is back (sadly) and as pissed off as ever. My Leon is also as pissed off as ever. The story is named Moondance by Nightwish like everything else, everything is going great... or not. Anyway please R&R:D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all me again! Come to annoy the lot of ya! AGAIN! Anyway I'm suspended from school again for the same reasons : ( Way not fair. Got a letter this morning saying: 'dear parent or guardian, I am deeply disappointed to announce that once again your child C.R.C (my initials, I don't like my name, it's real freaky) has been involved in a serious fight and is now once again suspended. Please may you punish your child (like my parents are going to do anything if they're in cypress) and consult him to not do it again. Yours sincerely Mr. Steve Carlo. (Worse head teacher ever.)' Isn't it great! (Sarcasm biting people!) I would also like to add that I was in a fight but it was not serious, Leon stopped it before it got serious. He dragged me off and Jamie's mates dragged him away. Okay enough about me some info about the next chapter! D

Clouds now gone into hiding and Leon researches' about the loup garoux. But can he find out enough to stop another finding Cloud? Or will it all be for nothing if Cloud is taken away?

It might happen it a bit quickly at the beginning so I will apologise now. Sorry. Can we get on with it now?

Leons POV

The day after Cloud had left I sent everyone to finish up the work on the bailey, telling them I need to do some research for Cloud while he was away. Not a total lie, but nor was it the truth. I sighed heavily as I looked through the computer files with Tron on anything to do with the loup garoux. Why Cloud had told me, well not told me to research, was beyond me. Probably linked to why he had vanished. I sighed deeply when the message saying 'error: file nonexistent.' And smacked my fist against the keyboard. I muttered a quiet sorry to Tron then looked towards the doorway, Aerith smiled softly at me and walked over. "Cloud didn't leave you to research something for him did he?" she asked. I turned away. "You looking for something Cloud had said about." It was a statement not a question. I didn't bother answering. "Where is Cloud, Leon?" she asked firmly. I shrugged. "I don't know. He told me something I promised to keep secret and left." I was NOT going to tell her about the loup garoux. She'll jump to conclusions. Not a good idea. She shook her head and walked away. "The only place you will see anything on the loup garoux Leon, will be in the library."

I stared in shock at where Aerith had walked away then growled. "You better not tell anyone Aerith!!" I shouted. "I won't!" she yelled back. I sighed and raced towards the library. Entering the quiet room and looking through the L shelf as quick as possible. Finally seeing a book called 'The Legend Of The Loup Garoux Unveiled" and pulled it out. I walked over to a small table in the corner and began to read.

I blinked once I was finished, then blinked again. It still made no sense. The loup garoux was French for werewolf or shape shifters. People who can change into wolves if they believed. But only people born from a mother and father that were loup garoux can only be a loup garoux. All of a sudden it clicked in my mind. Why Cloud had vanished. That glare that man sent him, Cloud disappearing now and again. His hate for silver. His last two words... it all made sense. Cloud had vanished because somebody knew he was the last loup garoux, they had gone to hunt him down, and that man wants to kill Cloud, my Cloud. I felt anger burn within me. Anger to the man who would dare lay a finger on my Cloud. I had to find a way to get to Cloud first, wherever he was. I jumped when I saw Aerith, holding the keys to Apedemak, (stands for the lion god on a website I found :D) the bike that looked like clouds' bike Fenrir and was exactly the same power but was built for me by Cloud. Really strange but I love it all the same because it was made by my lovers talented hands heh. "Go rescue him." I nodded and stood up; I took the keys off her and frowned. "You really are strange Aerith." I muttered. She smiled. "I get to make sure everyone is alright though."

I raced through the cliffs towards the crystal fissure. Turning the bike off and coming to a stop when I saw the group hunting Cloud talking, the man that glanced at Cloud wasn't there. I looked around and saw him sneaking off. I turned the bike on quietly and drove up the cliff; I followed him on the cliff top as he ran through the crevice towards a forest which I never knew had existed. He stopped at the edge and loaded his gun with what looked like silver bullets, and I instantly knew Cloud was in deep trouble. He fired it into the air and it missed me and the bike by an inch. I watched him run in and pushed the bike over the edge, turning it to the side as it went down the steep side. I parked it and brought the gunblade out of the sword rack in the bike. I turned it off and followed the odd man, and then I heard a gunshot.

Clouds POV

I stopped Fenrir as I neared the edge of a peaceful lake. I got off and stretched my aching muscles, nonstop I had been riding. I listened to the soft crackle of deer's and other animals walking over dead brown leaves. My sense of smell could detect a small fawn a few yards away to my left. I thought about being a wolf and instantly changed into my wolf side. My beautiful white fur glowed in the dark woods; my eyes were as blue as the deep blue sea. I shook my fur and bounded off towards the animal.

I sat quietly by the lake further away from where my bike had been parked, my head on my paws and my eyes closed. I thought about Leon. I wished I didn't have to leave but I knew that that man would hunt me down if I wasn't careful. I sighed deeply and I heard a click of a gun. I looked for my bag them remembered I left with the bike. "Stupid," I barked as I stood up. Preparing myself for an attack, crouching low to the ground as my tail was raised a little. I growled as the man from before walked through the bushes, holding a rifle at me as he grinned evilly. "My friends wanted you to be in a show." I growled low, preparing myself to leap. "But your kind killed my family, I think you should rot in hell along with the rest!" the gun fired.

I jumped out of the way and knocked the gun out of his hands. I leapt to finish him off when he pulled out a knife made of pure silver and slashed me across my front leg and my nose. I moved out the way and whimpered. The sliver burning into me and entering my bloodstream made me whimper more. It scorched my leg so much. I struggled over to a tall tree and rested next to the trunk. The man scrambled and picked his gun up. I really wasn't caring. He aimed the gun at me. My sight began to blur when I felt tears fall. I wasn't going to see Aerith and Tifa again, I won't hear Yuffie laugh, won't hear Cid shout, and won't see Merlin mess up his spells. I won't see or hear Leon again. My eyes swelled more with tears at that thought. The man aimed the gun and was about to fire when something rushed out of the bushes and knocked him away, the bullet burying itself in the trunk of the tree I was leaning against higher up.

I whined and whimpered as I struggled up, only to fall back down as I changed back. My back to the fight. I heard steps, swords clashing, a yell and then silence. More steps occurred and I knew that I was going to die. I sobbed quietly and held onto my bleeding arm. "Please don't kill me," I whispered, I had never felt so scared in my life. I felt something glide across my cheek and flinched. "Why would I want to kill you?"

Leons' POV

I rammed into the tall dark haired man before he could attack the white wolf. I had a hunch that was Cloud, if not Cloud was probably going to get killed. I growled and jumped to my left only for the man to pull a blade out and block my attack. I jumped twice in the opposite direction and before he could catch up I whacked him on the back of his head with the hilt of the gunblade to knock him out. He yelled then total silence reigned over the woods. No birds singing, no animals moving. Nothing. I turned to where the wolf was and saw Cloud with his back to me. He was shaking with fear and the fabric the hung down his hip waved in the soft breeze. I took a small step then another and soon I was next to him.

I watched Cloud shiver quietly near the tree. He must have been hit, as I saw steam, smoke or something rise from him. I sighed and sat down next to the broken body. "Please don't kill me." my heart wrenched at the small soft, weak, plea Cloud had spoken. He must have thought that I was that man. I turned back to the unconscious body and then back to Cloud. I let my hand move smoothly across his cheek and he flinched. "Why would I kill you?" I asked quietly. The blonds' eyes opened weakly as he turned to me. "Leon?" he asked, my nod confirmed his question. His desire to know if I was really there or not. I was soon enveloped in an embrace, only it was slightly shaky. I returned the gesture and withdrew from the cuddle to inspect the wound. It was definitely from a weapon with silver. I growled quietly as he winced. "Where's your stuff to get rid of the silver?" (A/N: still no idea what it is.) I asked, he looked towards the west. "I left it with Fenrir while I went hunting." He mumbled. I lifted him up, against his protest, and walked in the direction he had pointed to.

"Fuck no." I growled. Cloud shook in my arms and opened his eyes. He looked towards Fenrir and growled pitifully. The bag was torn to pieces, something or someone had raided the bag and its contents was littered everywhere. The cure for the silver was most likely gone, and by the look in Clouds eyes I was right. Cloud shook in my arms then let out a hoarse yell and closed his eyes. His breathing had slowed to a stop.

Well, I had to end it somewhere. Tune in for the next chapter! i tried to make sure there wasn't any errors!! Hope you enjoyed it R&R!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

And here I am! Come to annoy the lot of ya. I feel upset, nobody is reviewing except one person I hope somebody reviews, I have a lot of alerts but no reviews anyhoo! Onto the next chapter of Moondance.

Leons POV

I stared at the lifeless body in my arms. I shook Cloud gently, whispering to him wanting him to wake up. I could feel my eyes burn as the tears fall down. I shook the blonde again and rested him on the ground. "Cloud wake up!!" I shouted, desperate for him to wake up. I sobbed into his chest, new and old tears covering his leather belts and turtle neck shirt. "Please don't leave me." I said in soft voice, so quiet I could barely hear it. I felt something grip my shoulder and looked up, instantly I was tossed across the vast clearing and landed on the cold dry mud. I opened my eyes and looked at my attacker. The tall man who had successfully killed my lover. "The great Leon leonheart, on the ground weak and defenceless. Crying over a monster, oh you have seriously been underestimated." I growled and staggered up. "Cloud is no monster!" I exclaimed. The man laughed. "He can turn into a wolf, he holds a devil wing, and he has darkness in the shape of a man. You can't honestly say everybody has one of those things in their day to day lives?" I clenched my fists and held onto the hilt of the gunblade. "Tell me your name so I can engrave it on your grave." (A/N: I have heard that from somewhere.) I spoke. "It's Lucifer Ragehunt." (A/N: just made two names up on an evil name generator thing)

Lucifer launched himself at me, bringing his blade for attack. I quickly defended and pivoted to the left. He lost his balance but before I could land a blow to him he countered and kicked my legs out. My eyes turned to Cloud, or where he was. He had disappeared from where he was and I knew he must have been taken, he wasn't alive anymore. I growled as Lucifer pressed his boot into my chest, his blades tip just slightly digging into my neck, letting the droplets of pure red blood drip. "You're friend seems to be stronger then you." I heard a snarl and Lucifer turned around whacking something into the ground. I immediately turned to the patch of white and saw Lucifer walk over to it. I pushed myself up and watched Lucifer gazed down at the thing. "You can get annoying. All these years I have hunter you down, and all you do is run or attack me. Do you fear death? Or is it that you've already died?" I had no clue what this man before me was going on about me but the white fluff ball glowed then changed into who I had hoped. It had changed right back to Cloud.

Cloud POV

I stared at the tall figure and watched him grin back. "You're dead aren't you my dear Cloud?" I growled and tried to get up, only receiving a boot to the face. "No matter, I can kill you." He drew his silver dusted blade and held it towards me, the tip just above my chest. I could hear something race towards me and watched the man's eyes widen, he let go of the blade and it dug deep into my chest. I yelled in agony, only it to become muffled with a kiss to my lips.

I could feel passion, love and guilt all at once in that kiss. I returned it and felt the blade being extracted. I clench up tight in agony and observed as the silver sprinkled blade shattered into a thousand pieces. I looked up into the passionate stormy eyes of my lover and hero. Leon smiled back and held me tight. "We need to find the antidote for the silver." I gasp out. My mind slowly going blank and old memories were starting to fade. Leon nodded and heaved me up, I struggled to walk. Leon was soon by my side and half dragged and half helped me out of the woods.

We end up next Leons bike; well I was sitting on the seat. I was thankful to him and to Aerith. Seeing he had a keen sense of direction and Aerith always came prepared. Leon dragged out the small metal box and opened the lid. "Did Aerith know you were a loup garoux?" he asked, probably out of curiosity. I shook my head. "No, I have never told her. She must have some mind reading skill or something to know about this." I murmured as he pulled one of the bottles. He opens it up and raises it to my lips, I glare at his smug grin and held the bottle myself, drinking down the contents. "Will you be okay now?" Leon asked. I nodded and put the bottle back in the small box. _I hope so..._

The antidote started to take affect and made me feel drowsy. Leon got onto the bike and turned the ignition on, "what about my bike?" I asked sleepily as he grabbed my hand gently but firm so I didn't fall off. "I'll get Cid to get it." He mumbled in response. We were driving in silence for a while until we saw Radiant gardens castle. But before we could enter the town, Leon sharply turned his head to his left. I followed his gaze and growled; a black sleek bike came off the tall rock face and started towards our direction. It was that damn Lucifer or whatever on _MY_ Fenrir. I was so pissed off. Nobody and I mean NOBODY, fucking touched my bike and treat it like shit! I jumped at Lucifer when he got close enough and changed. I bit deeply into his shoulder and dragged him off. Leon grabbed Fenrir and stopped them both. He ran towards me and slashed Lucifer with his gunblade. The blade just missed my muzzle as I leapt into Lucifer's stomach. Leon brought the gunblade back down and again missed me. It was amazing how we could almost look like we're getting in each other's and yet miss each other. Lucifer attacked me and knocked me back, knocking Leon back shortly afterwards. I growled as Lucifer walked over to Leon, whom had hit his head pretty badly on a sharp rock behind him.

I struggled up and snarled at Lucifer as he pointed his blade to my unconscious lover. I heard footsteps and the both of us turned and saw Aerith, Cid, Yuffie, and Tifa stare at us. More at me to be honest probably because they have never known i was part wolf, I turned to Lucifer who turned back to me. I stepped back then pushed myself forwards leaping at the dark haired man, but before I could land a blow on him he knocked me away. I slid across my side, blood poured out of my left shoulder and onto the ground. I opened my eyes and saw my hand in front of my face, I had changed back and in front of Tifa. She is SO going to kill me.

I pushed my body up and turned to Lucifer who was walking towards, apparently having enough of just point his silver blade at Leon. I stared at him as he walked forward; his eyes almost looked as if he needed my blood to pour. My hand on my shoulder wound tightened and more blood began to pour, the glint in his eyes sparking and becoming stronger. All of a sudden he leaped forwards and raced towards me but thankfully I had moved before he could reach me, he tripped over a small rock behind me, stupid bugger, and fell off the cliff. Heh, just like a movie, don't you think?

I walked over to Leon who was getting up, he smiled at me and brought me into a tight hug. From exhaustion or from blood loss I didn't know but I soon collapsed in his arms and fell into darkness.

I opened my eyes to the sun glaring down at me; I seriously needed to get thicker curtains. I groaned and turned my head away, burying it in the soft silk pillows. It soon grew dark and then I remembered I didn't have silk pillows. I opened my eyes and shoot up, holding back a scream as pain shot through my shoulder. "Hey careful, I don't want you spending another week out of it." I turned my head and saw Leon walking over, a small grin plastered on his lips. I growled and rubbed my temple, a headache from the light. He crawled onto the big bed and turned me around. He peeled away the bandages, which I have only just noticed, on my shoulder to look at the wound. "Looks like you're going to get a scar from that." Great, another scar to match the one from my wing. I moaned as he started to nip at my collarbone. "Are you okay?" I asked, memories from the fight coming back to me. He nodded and nuzzled my cheek, "I'm more worried about you. You've been out nearly a week like I said." I frowned then turned my head to him. "You over exhausted yourself, it wouldn't have been the first time though." He mumbled as he pulled me backwards. I straddled my waist and kissed me passionately on the lips, I smiled and returned it happily. One thought raced through my mind which my mother said to me.

_Every wolf's passion is to the moon._

Mine wasn't, my passion was to Leon no matter what.

Hooray it's done, crappy chapter I know but I wanted it done because it was just sitting there. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it, this took my two days to pluck up the energy to finish this then a further three days to do it so please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
